


Call My Name (Bring me out of the fog)

by EternityPrevails



Series: Vampire!Dick [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampires, Vomiting, dickdami, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: When push comes to shove lines are drawn in the sand and you find out where people truly lie.Aka: Dick is a vampire and had bagged blood syndrome, a vampire disease that makes it where blood for any source other than directly from the source (Bagged blood, Animal blood, blood tablets,ect.) No longer are effective, since he was sixteen. He's been drinking from Wally since then. But one night he has a nightmare and it sets off a severe emotional triggered Hunger (considered to be the strongest most extreme kind of blood lust short of straight starvation) and Wally isn't there to give him the blood his needs.





	1. Chapter 1

"D-Dami stay away from me" Dick spoke clearly despite his panic, resting his back against the wall. Damian was standing about twenty feet from him looking nervously at Dick. Dick had woken up from a nightmare just a few minutes ago, normally enough. But this time the nightmare had triggered an emotional fit of hunger and Wally was across the world in the middle of a mission. Damian had woken DIck up from his nightmare and in his hungry state DIck damn near lost his control and attacked the younger mena, leading to the situation they were currently in. Dick backed into a wall and Damian cautiously watching him from halfway across the room. Dick breathes heavily, every breath bringing in the delicious smell of Damian's blood. His eyes were tinged red and his fangs pressed painfully against his bottom lip. He was trying to focus on any sound other than the sound of blood running under his young brother's skin. 

"Grayson" Damian spoke. His voice seemed quiet but DIck couldn't tell if it was really quiet or if it was muted under the sound of rushing blood. Damian was scared it made his blood pump harder increasing the smell. Dick's throat burned excruciatingly. Emotional fits of hunger that often followed stuff like nightmares where the MOST Painful and MOST extreme form of blood lust a vampire could feel short of straight starvation. "Richard, what do you need?" Damian asked and DIck looked at him frantically. His thoughts were racing and he was struggling to suppress the vampire instincts that wanted to bite the nearest living, bleeding things. He also forced himself to focus, Damian wanted to help, Dick needed blood. 

"B-Blood" he choked out, he hated that his voice sounded like a growl. "Far-left produce d-drawer in the fridge" He whispered. Damian nodded and turned around and Dick heard running footsteps the second Damian was out of sight. He sunk to the ground drawing his knees up to his chest. "Aah!!" He gasped wrapping his arms around his stomach as sharp pains radiate out of his stomach and into his muscles. All his muscles felt like he was on fire. He wasn't sure how long he had been down on the floor but he heard Damian heartbeat and smelt his blood long before he heard his footsteps or actually saw him. Damian was holding two bags of blood, Dick just hoped it works. Ever since he was sixteen he had been having progressively worsening bagged blood syndrome, a vampire disease that made bagged blood effectively useless, he just hoped tonight it would be enough. 

"D-don't come any closer" Dick demanded when Damian was a few years from him "T-toss me the blood and m-move back, I don't want to hu- Ahh" He curled into himself again as more pain shot through him. He was glad that Damian didn't fight with him, he heard the bags land right by his side. He blindly reached down grabbing the first one he could and shoving his fangs into it. He didn't care that Damian was watching him feed, something he normally avoided. And he didn't care that the blood was fucking cold. He finished the bag off in seconds throwing it to the side and grabbing the next one. He could tell before even finished the first that this wasn't going to work, he needed fresh blood. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Not right now, not with the only person DIck had ever fed from being completely across the world and unavailable. He finished the second bag and prayed that the feelings of painful Hunger ended, instead he was met with another sharp radiating pain. 

His thoughts were growing cloudy and his vision was becoming a darker red, that was bad. That was a clear sign that his vampire instincts were winning out over his human ones. "Damian" He oke as clearly as he could with how much pain he was in. "Go. To. Your. Room" He tried to keep his breathing shallow so he wasn't breathing in the smell of his brothers blood but it was hopeless. THe smell surrounded him and he was practically drowning in it. But Damian didn't move, Dick wasn't sure if it was the boy had frozen or if he was being pourpousfully defiant but he didn't move from where he was standing. Another sharp pain stabbed through his stomach and his control slipped. The next thing he knew he had Damian pinned down on the floor and he was leaning over his growling. 

He regained his control long enough to move back just slightly "Damian get out, the bagged blood isn't working i i don't want to attack you." He was practically begging but Damian was wearing that expression that he got when he had made his mind up on something. 

"Drink my blood" Damian spoke and Dick looked at him in horror. No, no he would never do that. He would never.

"Damian please n..."

"Richard you need blood, Wallace is not here to give it to you and if you do not feed in a controlled environment you are likely to hurt yourself and another. Drink my blood I am giving you permission."

Dick wanted to fight him more but red haze took over his vision and he lost all his human control to his vampire instincts. Damians blood tasted nothing like Wally's did. Wally's blood tasted like hot chocolate, sweet and thick and warm. Wally's blood always made him feel like he was going home. Damian's blood was much different, Damians blood tasted like heavily spiced cider. It was sharp and spicy and intoxicating, it made Dick feel like he was protected and content. HE continued taking large gulps until the pain started to fade into nothingness. Somewhere beyond the haze of red and vampiric instincts he heard someone say his name and nails being dug into his shoulder. 

Dick had to fight all of the vampire instincts just to regain control. As soon as he did he heard Damian speaking softly "Richard, Richard please you need to regain control." Damian's calm soft voice was betrayed by his sharp short nails that were digging into Dicks back. He was clearly in pain and DIck needed to get control of himself. He forced himself to stop biting down and let Damian go. The second he opened his eyes he felt tears burning his eyes. He moved off of the younger boy who was still laying on his back. he was conscious and alert but pale. 

"O Doamne (Oh my god), Damian, Are you okay?" He asked helping the yonger man sit up against the wall. 

~Tt~ "Richard, I am fine" He answered but his words were slurred and Dick knew he had taken a lot of blood. He felt a knot at the base of his throat and he couldn't tell if he was going to be sick or cry. 

"Îmi pare atât de rău (I'm so sorry), I lost control I didn't mean to I..." Damian shot him a tired glare that cut him off short of what he was saying. 

"Grayson, I gave you permission to drink my blood. Now if you would stop panicking over nothing I would appreciate a Gatorade or something." DIck blinked at him for a second then realized that of course, Damian would want something with sugar and electrolytes that's what you gave to people who lost blood. And Damian had lost a significant amount of blood from Dicks drinking. DIck got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle and back to the room where Damian was still sitting on the floor. 

Damian had laid back down with his back against the wall. He was sweating and trembling lightly, he also looked pale and like he was going to faint. Dick felt terrible. GOd he was a fucking monster, he attacked his little brother. He was just a fucking monster. He gave the drink to Damian who drunk it softly.

"Grayson stop gawking, I am fine." Damian invited and Dick sighed. He was a monster, he didn't care if Damian had given his permission. He attacked his brother, he was a disgusting monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


	2. Chapter 2

Damian hit the floor before he had even really noticed Richard had pounced on him and Richard was terrifying. He was pinning Damian's shoulder down with his hands and his legs were just on the outside of Damian's. He was in a position that Damian could easily knee him and get free if he wanted to, but he didn't. He had seen how much pain Richard had been in and if that fool Wallace could give Richard his blood then Damian could as well. 

Still, Richard was terrifying. His eyes were completely red and he was growling like a wild animal with his fangs bared. Damian swallowed his fear not allowing it to show on his face. He wanted to do this, As Damian Wayne, as Richards robin, and as Dick Grayson's little brother he wanted to give Richard his blood if it would help him. Richard seemed to have gained control because he moved back off of Damin slightly "Damian get out, the bagged blood isn't working I I don't want to attack you" His voice was desperate if a little sad. Damian knew Richard had always struggled with being a vampire. 

"Drink my blood" Damian demanded. Richard went to argue but Damian interrupted him "Richard you need blood, Wallace is not here to give it to you and if you do not feed in a controlled environment you are likely to hurt yourself and another. Drink my blood I am permitting you." He only added the permission part because he felt like Richard would try to blame himself and say he stole it if Damian didn't give the direct permission. He could see a look on Richards's face that was going to argue with him but it was quickly blocked out as his eyes took to a darker shade of red. 

Once again before Damian could even recognize when was going on Richard bit into the side of his neck. Damian screamed digging his nails into Richards back. It hurt like hell. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to breathe through the pain. God, it hurt so damn much. It not only felt like he was being stabbed where Richard was biting him but it felt like a distinct painful tugging inside his chest. It didn't help Richards entire upper body weight was being balanced on Damian's shoulders. Richard was taking massive, loud, gulps. 

It was terrifying but Damian tried to stay still and calm. Richard needed this. After several long minutes, Damian began to get dizzy. His head felt like it was swimming, his ears were ringing loudly, he felt like he was burning up, he felt nauseous. He knew this feeling, this was the feeling of someone who about to pass out. 

"Richard, Richard please you need to regain control" he could barely hear himself over the ringing in his ears. He knew if Richard woke up and found that Damian had fainted he would never forgive himself. Damian couldn't let that happen. His mouth was beginning to feel dry and his vision was growing blurry. Damian's brain seemed unable to focus on anything other than the pain and the fact he was so close to fainting. 

Richard stopped biting him and got up off of him. Damian was vaguely aware of Richards weight lifting off of him.

"O Doamne, Damian, Are you okay?" Richard's voice sounded far away. Damian was aware of the arms wrapping under his arms and pulling him into a sitting position. The movement made him his already nauseous stomach jump into his throat and he bit down on his tongue hard. He didn't want Richard to see how close he was to getting to passing out and/or throwing up. He scoffed weakly

"Richard, I am fine" He looked at his older brother and frowned. His vision was still blurry but he could see that Richard looked like he was going to cry. 

"Îmi pare atât de rău (I'm so sorry), I lost control I didn't mean to me..." Damian shot him a weak glare and hoped it was enough. His head was spinning and he wanted to lay back down. Sitting up had been a bad idea it just made him feel dizzier. 

"Grayson, I permitted you to drink my blood. Now if you would stop panicking over nothing I would appreciate a Gatorade or something" His voice was slurred and shaky. He was glad when Richard left without asked question. Damian shifted and laid back down on the floor pulling his knees up so closing his eyes. How much blood had Richard taken from him anyway? It had to have been a rather significant amount to have him feeling this bad. He was trembling and he could feel he was sweating. Richard came back and gave him the Gatorade that he drunk greedily. 

He didn't even taste it. It was just cold and he needed sugar and fluid. He was starting to feel better after the first one but took a second one drinking it. The entire time Richard was sitting beside him and brushing his hair back. Normally Damian would complain but he was so damn tired. "Richard.... you need to ..... stop ...... worrying." Since when had talking taken so much damn effort "You will ..... trigger... another ... em...option....al .......... huge..." The blood loss had finally caught up with him and he wasn't sure if his vision blacked out or if he just couldn't remember closing his eyes. Whatever it was everything was pitch black. He felt the Gatorade slip out of his hand and spill on the floor. He hadn't realised how unbelievably overheated he felt till the cold liquid hit his skin and then he must have fainted because he couldn't remember what happened next. 

He only remembered waking up with him laying on the couch. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy still. He tried to move his arm and felt a familiar feeling, he had an IV in his arm. He heard Richard pacing and muttering in a half English half Romani mutter (like Spanglish but Romani instead of Spanish). Damian tried to focus on what he was saying.

Stupid

*Something in Romani*

disgusting monster

*Something in Romani*

monster

*Something in Romani*

Attacked your little brother

*Romani words*

Damn it, Grayson

*some more Romani words*

Damian didn't need to listen any more than that to know 

1 - he either wasn't asleep for very long or Richard had been freaking out the entire time

and 2 - Richard was throwing him a full-fledged guilt-ridden pitty-party

Damian cursed himself for having fainted. He knew fainting would rile Richard up to blame himself even more and Damian had been trying to avoid it. That's why he had allowed himself to lay back down on the floor and ask for something to drink. Normally those were things he wouldn't have done but he had done them in hopes to not faint so that it wouldn't increase Richards guilt complex. Unfortunately, life seemed to have other plans. He groaned softly and he heard Richards pacing stop and then a quick succession of steps to his side. Damian was still feeling weak and warm but he cracked his eyes opened to look at a near frantic looking Richard. 

"What happened?" he whispered, he had a terrible headache. He already knew what happened but he needed the confirmation. 

"I took too much" Richard spoke and sounded like he would cry "you fainted, your blood pressure had dropped really low, I moved you out here and have you a blood transfusion to get your pressure back up. You're running a bit of a fever now from the transfusion" He laid his forehead on Damian's chest "I'm so sorry" 

"Richard if you apologize one more time I will..." Damian stopped as a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. He let out a small groan and felt a hand under his arm sitting him up just a little bit. Then something cold being placed to his lips. He took a small grateful drink as the electrolytes from the drink seemed to settle his rebelling stomach. It wasn't as if he had never had blood loss before, but he couldn't remember a time he had felt this bad. Maybe it was because it was from a vampire bite instead of an injury, or maybe it was actually that Richard had simply lost control and taken too much. 

Even if the later was the case Damian refused to be angry at him, Damian had given him permission to drink knowing the risks it carried. He wasn't a speedster like Wallace was, he could replenish his blood supply as fast as the ginger. That with the fact he was smaller made him easier to take too much from. Even knowing that he would do it again, he had known that when he did it originally. 

Richard says down on the couch beside him and Damian carefully adjusted so his head was on Richards lap. The comfort the older man because he was upset of course (definitely not because Damian enjoyed the position) and fell back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It was about a month later when Wally finally came home and not a minute too soon. Dick was growing restless and starving, he normally fed every week but now he hadnt fed since that night. He had been eating normal human food but having gone iwthout blood for alomsot a month was like a normal person havign gone without food for atleast a week. HE WAS HUNGRY. He had been getting pissy and sloppy on patrol because he was so hungry, Damian had been demanding Dick drink his blood but Dick had been refusing. A couple of times he had caught himself thinking about agreeing and drinking it but each time the image of Damian passed out on the floor passed thrhough his mind. ALl he could think was he was a monster. 

Dick had been asleep when Wally came home and woke up to the delicious smell of his blood. He stirred in bed sitting up cautiously even though he knew it was just Wally. His vision was tinged red and his fangs were pressing softly against his lips, partially extended. He was so hungry he didn't even really think about it and followed the smell of the blood to where Wally was in the kitchen. Wally was still in his uniform and was eating some leftovers straight from the fridge. "Hey babe" Dick growled walking over to him.

"Hey D-" Wally didn't even get to finished his greeting before DIck had him pinned to the wall kissing him. He was craving blood but he was also just craving physical contact, he had missed wally so much. And after the incident with Damian he had been keeping the boy at arms length so he was currently both blood starved and touch starved. Wally kissed back, greedily pulling him closer. Dicks fang cut Wallsy tongue and he sucked the small amount of blood that came before the superhealing closed it up. That small amount of blood drove Dick crazy and he broke the kiss and nudged Wallys head up kissing down his throat. 

"Hungry babe?" Wally asked sounding amused and balling some of DIcks hair in his fist. Dick only made a small grunt of agreeance and burried his fangs into the side of Wallys neck. He heard the older man whimper and dig his nails into Dicks back. This was now they normally greated eachother after a long mission away. 

_ "Richard please you need to regain control." Damian's calm soft voice was betrayed by his sharp short nails that were digging into Dicks back. He was clearly in pain._

The memory seared through DIcks mind nad he pulled off of Wally covering his mouth. He had hardly taken any blood and the small amount had made him even hungrier. Still he felt tears burn his eyes as he stepped farther away from his boyfriend. 

"Dick, Babe? Are you okay?" Wally looked hesitently at him. Dick felt like he was goign to cry. **He's hesitant because your a monster**. a voice in his head whispered, he had been hearing it all month, ever since Damian. It kept telling him he was nothign more than a mosnter and he hated hismefl fore agreeing with it. He took another hesitant step away from Wally. Wallys superhealing had closed the wounds but he still had blood on his shoulder, Dicks fangs were still fully extended, his entire mouth and chin were coated in blood. It was all he coudl smell or taste. "Babe?" wally asked again moving closer and Dick took a step back hitting a wall. The way that Wally was tlakign to him and being slow to approach, the older man probably tought he was having some kind of flashback. With the way that scene was playing in his head over and over again he kinda felt like he was. 

"i'm a monster" he whispered, not moveing his hand off of his face. He didn't want Wally to see hsi fangs or the blood even thought he knew the man had seen them many times. He felt ashamed of being a vampire and of his need for blood. He felt ashamed for even existing right now. "i'm a disgusting fucking monster" his voice was hardly more than a growl. His vision was swimming in red and he knew his instincts were barely contained at this point. Wally took another step and reached out to touch him but Dick flinched away from the contact. "Im so fucking disgusting, im a fucking monster. A fucking disgusting monster, a fucking disgusting leach." He was going off on a self-hate tangent. 

"DICK!" Wally's sharp tone snapped Dick out of his guilt trip. He looked up at the speedster who was vibrating out of anger. "Dick stop, how many times have we talked about this?" His vocie had gone gentle. They had this arument many times. "Now EAT" Wally demanded. He was up close to Dick and Dick could smell the blood that was still on his chin and Wallys shoulder.

"No" Dick shook his head. He wanted to starve, he didnt deserve to eat. He was a monster "im disgusting, im a monster, i attacked him wally" he let out a weak sob. He was so tired and dizzy from hunger "I attacked Damian" he covered his mouth harder cutting his hand on his own fangs. Wally was looking at him as if he wasnt sure weather or not Dick was joking.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was soft and he squeezed Dicks shoulder comfortingly. Dick didnt deserve comfort, he was a monster. 

Dick explained everythign that had happened, how he attacked Damian, how the you boy fainted. Dick hated himself and couldn't look Wally in the eyes. 

"Dick you didn't attack him. he wanted to help you." Wally put a hand on Dicks cheek "you are NOT a monster, you are my boyfriend and you would never pourpusfully hurt someone you love. Do you underand"

Dick nodded 

"good now eat, you look like you are about to faint"

Dick felt like he was about to faint. He wiped the tears off of his faceand slowly brough his lips back to Wallys neck. He was gently stopped from moving by Wallys hand on the back of his head. He still felt like he was a monster but wally would lie to him, would he? If Wally said he wasn't a monster then it had to be true. He didn't even want to think about it all he knew was that he was hella hungry so he dug his fangs into the side of Wallys neck and drunk carefully. He was careful not to take a lot, a signifigantly less amount than he normally would take. 

They both knew this had done a signifigant amount of Damage of Dicks mental health and it would take some time to fix it. But Wally would be there for him till he was feeling better. 


End file.
